<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ninjago- Control by Kai_Flameheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801748">Ninjago- Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Flameheart/pseuds/Kai_Flameheart'>Kai_Flameheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Flameheart/pseuds/Kai_Flameheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello there!<br/>This is an old story of mine I deleted a while ago but now I'm putting it up again!<br/>Hope you like it!<br/>-------------------------</p><p>It's basically "what would've happened if Kai joined Chen" but it develops into something different</p><p> </p><p>NINJAGO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT BELONGS TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS</p><p>The full story will be on Wattpad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ninjago- Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lloyds POV:</p><p> </p><p>I'm kneeling, chained to the ground with no way to escape this awful situation. Kai is standing next to Chen. I can't believe he betrayed us...for him. Chen is walking towards me with an evil laugh. Kai is looking at the ground and Skylor looked sad.</p><p> </p><p>"Why Kai?", I asked quietly but he didn't respond. Chen is holding his stupid staff ready to steal my power. Suddenly I felt the power disappear. I feel so weak right now. My powers are gone. But worse...</p><p> </p><p>Kai is gone.</p><p> </p><p>Zanes POV:</p><p> </p><p>We crashed into the throne room. I immediately looked over to Lloyd, but he already lost his powers...but who's that guy next to Chen? Wait-</p><p> </p><p>Is. That. Kai?</p><p> </p><p>Why is he standing next to Chen? Did he-? No he wouldn't, right? Did he betray us?</p><p>But why is Skylor helping Lloyd? I thought she's evil. I ran over to her and Lloyd. She explained that Kai joined forces with her father and that she wants to help us defeat them. She said that her father only used her for his evil plans and apologized for not noticing sooner.</p><p> </p><p>We fought against the followers of Chen for a long time and after we defeated them we were standing face-to-face with Kai.</p><p>Nya was crying.</p><p>Skylor looked disappointed.</p><p>Lloyd was confused.</p><p>Jay was angry.</p><p>Cole was disgusted.</p><p>And I was shocked</p><p>Shocked that the Ninja, who was always the most loyal person I've ever known turned against his team.</p><p> </p><p>But he was just standing there, doing nothing. He was looking at the ground in shame. As he should.</p><p>But as I was in my thoughts, Kai was already attacking us. But what we didn't notice was: Kai was just distracting us so Chen could freeze us. Luckily we all got away just in time.</p><p> </p><p>We ran out of the palace and inside the woods. Some of Chen's followers were running after us. We all got into fighting stances and fought them off. Lloyd told us to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>Kai's POV:</p><p> </p><p>"Kai you're fighting for the wrong side!"</p><p>"You're right Skylor"</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>I helped her up and she hugged me.</p><p>"You're right. I am well aware the I am fighting for the wrong side. But let me burn in peace."</p><p> </p><p>And right after I said that Chen was walking towards us, clapping his hands. "Great job Kai. You found Skylor!", Chen put a hand on my shoulder. I flinched. "Clouse! How about you show my dearest daughter your little pet?", Chen smiled.</p><p>"With pleasure master" , Clouse grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.</p><p> </p><p>I felt so bad for I've done. How could I do that? I just wanted to fool Chen and destroy his staff. I never wanted all of this to happen. I never wanted to be a traitor! I always feared this moment will come. Maybe I didn't know myself well enough. I though I was a hero but maybe I'm just as bad as Chen...</p><p> </p><p>I never could've imagined that I would betray my friends one day. All of this feels so wrong yet so right. I mean, I always knew that I had a conflict inside me. I never really knew where I belonged. But now that I've experienced good and evil...I don't know what I want. But definitely not this.</p><p> </p><p>My heart was aching and I'm not sure why. It's telling me to stop but at the same time it's telling me to continue this path. My head just tells me to do what I must. Not very helpful brain. I felt a bit dizzy and started to see double.</p><p> </p><p>Then I heard a voice I've heard before calling my name.</p><p>"Kai~"</p><p>I turned around.</p><p>"Kai~"</p><p>"Kai is everything alright?", Chen's voice brought me back into reality. "Uh-what- oh yeah", I said and walked down the hallway. What was that voice and why did it sound so...familiar? I know this voice better than anyone else's. But who's is it?</p><p> </p><p>???'s POV:</p><p> </p><p>I was thinking of a plan to get out of here. I don't know how long it's been since I saw my children. Krux has been keeping us captive for way too long now. "Honey what's wrong? You seem bothered", my wife said in a concerned tone. "I'm fine Maya. Just a bit angry that's all", she shook her has and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I sighed. "We will escape tonight", I said with a confident voice. Maya looked at me in shock. "What do you mean? Krux will hurt our children of we do!" , Maya whisper-yelled. I just laughed. "Kai and Nya are old enough now. I'm sure they've gotten strong enough to kick Krux's butt if they have to." , Maya still had worry in her eyes but I was determined to finally meet our children again.</p><p> </p><p>That wasn't the best idea I had.</p><p> </p><p>0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0</p><p> </p><p>3rd Person:</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Lloyd?", Jay asked.</p><p>"He's talking with Garmadon", Zane answered.</p><p>"Do you think we can save Kai from the dark?", Jay asked me for the fifth time today. "Of course we can Jay!", Zane tried to sound positive.</p><p> </p><p>Then ninjas heard a crackle in the bushes.</p><p>"Erm,what's that?" Cole asked</p><p>"An animal? Or maybe the wind?" Lloyd answered. The Ninja decided to ignore it and talked about their plan again.</p><p> </p><p>Kai, the one who caused the crackles, listened to their conversation. He couldn't understand the ninjas well,but he could understand the main parts of their plan.</p><p>Kai was about to get away, but he bumped into Garmadon who noticed the intruder already ten minutes ago.</p><p>"What's the hurry Kai?", Garmadon questioned with a stern face.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hey Garmadon...how's it going?", Kai said between awkward laughs. Garmadon wasn't laughing at all. He was mad, you could tell. Kai was standing there looking down. Garmadon was waiting for an answer to come out of his mouth. Kai started to panic. He didn't know what to do. His brain never works when he's under pressure.</p><p> </p><p>Garmadon was about to say something to Kai</p><p>but the boy already ran away. Garmadon could see his silhouette disappear behind a tree.</p><p> </p><p>Lloyds POV:</p><p> </p><p>After a while of talking I noticed that my father was gone."Guys...where's my dad?", they all shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe out for a walk?", Jay suggested."Without telling us?", I asked."I'm sure he knows what he's doing Lloyd", Zane said."Yeah you're right Zane..."</p><p>"GUYS!", Cole yelled,"What is it Cole?", he found footsteps on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"That could be Garmadons!", Jay exclaimed."Shh!Maybe he got kidnapped and they're still here Jay!", Cole wisper-yelled in a annoyed tone.</p><p>"I suggest we split up and search for him."</p><p>"Good idea Zane", then we walked all into different directions.</p><p> </p><p>Zanes POV:</p><p> </p><p>We all split up and went into different directions.I searched everywhere but i couldn't find him."P.i.x.a.l can you scan the forest?"</p><p>"Of course", no sing of Garmadon. I continued to walk through the forest but no one was there. I decided to go back since it was getting dark already. They other were already waiting for me. "My father is strong enough to defend himself. It's too dangerous to go into that forest at night", Lloyd said and we all nodded. I could see worry in Lloyds face. "It would be better if we get some sleep now. Tomorrow will be another tough day" , I said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kai's POV:</p><p> </p><p>I slowly opened my eyes. Where am I? Where is everyone and why am I all alone? "Hello? Can someone hear me?" , I yelled, but no answer. I stood up and looked around. It was pitch black here.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello there Kai~"</p><p>"Who's there?"</p><p>I black figure walked out of the shadows. It looked exactly like me except for it's black hair, red eyes and black clothing. "Who are you?" , It just chuckled and was now standing right in front of me. Smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm you Kai. I am what you will become."</p><p>Now I noticed that he had a huge scar across his left eye and his whole eyeball was completely white. His skin was pale and his eyes filled with no emotion. Honestly, he was scary. "What I will become?" , He smiled widely. I can't become like this. He looks like a true villain. Not the types we fought. No. Much worse. He looks like the kind of guy who would kill you just for stepping to close.</p><p> </p><p>"Your emotions betray you Kaito", now he's smirking. He lifted up my chin with his right hand. The leather of his black glove touching my skin gently. He was looking directly into my eyes. My heart was beating faster than ever. But I have to say: I do look good for an evil b*tch. His hand caressed my jawline. His dark aura made me feel uncomfortable. I've never felt such darkness before. It felt like darkness itself was standing right in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>His smirk faded and turned into a emotionless expression. "I want you to remember one thing Kaito Flameheart. Do never forget, the darkness is your friend not your enemy. Do not fear it like the others do, embrace it and it will make you stronger than you could ever imagine." , and after that he disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>I was all alone again. Surrounded by darkness. I slowly closed my eyes and reached out my right hand. I was breathing in deeply. I released all tension inside my body. After a few seconds I felt warmth surround me. I felt a huge wave of power wash over me. Then I heard a chuckle. My chuckle. My older self was standing in front of me again. "Don't let Chen fool you"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I woke up with sweat dripping down my body. What was that? My heart was pounding inside my chest. I heard the door open and a man walked in. "Good Morning sleepy head. I thought you would never wake up." , I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" , I asked. "You passed out" , I passed out? When? And why? I can't remember anything.</p><p> </p><p>Wait. I can't remember anything! Who am I? Where am I? What happened? The man was confused too. "What's wrong?" , Oh I just had the weirdest dream. "Who are you?" , the man looked at me with a puzzled face.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't remember me?" , I shook my head. "I am your Master and you're my apprentice. We've been fighting a team called "The ninjas" for a long time now. The knocked you out and now you're here." , didn't he say I passed out? But he seems to know me so I think I can't trust him.</p><p> </p><p>I can remember my dream. I called myself Kaito. That must be my name. Maybe Master knows more about my identity. "Where are we?", Master smiled. "We are on an island we all call our home". This is my home? "Since when do I live here?" , I asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Chen's POV:</p><p> </p><p>Kai lost his memory. That's perfect! Now I can train him and all his loyalty will belong to me. "You live here since you were a little boy. Your parents abandoned you when you were two years old" , Kai looked at me in shock. It seems like I hit a nerve.</p><p> </p><p>Kai always had a close bond to his family that bound him to the light, but now that that bond is gone he will try to build up a new bond with someone else. And since I'm the only one he can build up a bond with he will be even more loyal.</p><p> </p><p>"They just left me..." , you could hear the sadness in his voice. "Yes, but I found you and raised you on this island to help you get revenge" , now that I can train Kai, I can prevent him from turning to the light. When Kai was still a hero it was very difficult to get him to turn.</p><p> </p><p>He was so eager to be a hero. And now he'll be eager to be a villain. I hope the ninja don't get into my way. Otherwise I will have to get rid of them with my new found weapon.</p><p> </p><p>"How do I know that you're not lying to me?" , he's suspicious of me huh? "Why would I ever lie to you my student?" , he seems conflicted. I put my hand on his shoulder and his head shot up so he could face me. "I don't if you trust me but I can assure you: the ninja will pay for what they did to you my child" , Kai looked into my eyes. I could feel his conflict with dark and light fade. He's ready.</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd's POV:</p><p> </p><p>I woke up as soon as the sun rose. The others were still asleep and I didn't want to wake them up so I went to the river. The water was cold and very refreshing. I got some water in my hands and splashed it in my face.</p><p> </p><p>I think I'm awake now. I turned around to see Cole walk king towards me."Good morning Lloyd" , Cole said in a sleepy tone. "Morning Cole" , I responded. He sat next to me, almost falling asleep again. I giggled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>We sat there held an hour talking until be got up to go back to the others. Everyone was awake now and eating breakfast. "So what are we going to do now?" , Jay asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Wait you don't know?" , Cole and the others looked at me. "We could go back to Ninjago and get some help" , Cole smiled. "That's sounds like a good first step!" , the others nodded. We stole a ship and sailed back to Ninjago. Little did we know that our enemy was already awaiting us there.</p><p> </p><p>Kai's POV:</p><p> </p><p>We were on a ship on our way to a city called Ninjago. I never heard of this place before so I'm kinda excited. Master gave me a new gi. It's purple red and gold. Just like his own clothes. I don't really think purple is my color but it doesn't really matter to me. I saw a city appearing in the horizon. There were huge buildings and many lights lit up the city.</p><p> </p><p>We arrived at the harbor and got off the ship. Some people were staring at me in shock. I didn't know why but I decided to ignore it. People were talking about me behind my back I couldn't understand most of it. As we got to the city center the police was already arriving. "Stop right there!" , a police officer yelled. I got into a fighting stance.</p><p> </p><p>As I was about to attack, five people in different colors jumped in front of me. "This ends here Kai!", they know me? They must be those ninjas! The black one charged at me and his friends right after. I don't know how but I dodged their attacks easily. They seemed to be just as confused as I was. Master was just standing there watching me fight. He had a smirk on his face and was watching our fight with interest.</p><p> </p><p>After a while I was getting exhausted and the ninjas noticed. Their attacks became faster and it was getting harder to dodge. "You can't dodge forever Kai!", the blue one said. Anger was rinsing up inside of me. I can't lose! I used all of my hatred and shot a huge fireball at them. I won.</p><p> </p><p>Jay's POV:</p><p> </p><p>When did Kai get his powers back? I thought Chen stole it. I mean we were together when our powers were stolen! Kai's eyes were dark red and filled with hatred. I can't believe that that's the Kai I've known for so long. It's hurts to see him like that. Blinded by Chen's lies. "Kai don't do this! We are your friends remember?", Zane yelled. Kai looked at us like he'd seen a ghost. "What do you mean with "friends"? I don't know you!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Of course you know them"</p><p> </p><p>0~0~0~0~0~0</p><p> </p><p>Kai's POV:</p><p> </p><p>I turned around to see an old man stand behind me.</p><p>"And who are you?" I asked the man. "That's not important right now," I looked to the left to see Master walking towards us. "Leave me student alone Garmadon," he said. "He's not your student and he'll never be," Garmadon answered. I was even more confused now. Garmadon was looking me right in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai, I know you are confused and don't remember much but please listen: you are not a villian. Don't let Chen fool you," Master was pulling me away from Garmadon. "Don't listen to him Kai! He's just telling you lies!" Garmadon pulled me away from master. "He's the liar here!" Garmadon said.</p><p> </p><p>It went on like that for a few minutes until I finally had enough. I used my fire to free myself and ran off. I ran past all the police officers and out of the city center. As I walked out of the city it began to rain. Great. I saw policemen talking to people on the streets. They are probably here because of me. Luckily there was a forest. I was running into the forest away from the police. I wasn't paying attention to were I was going. And after a hour I realized I was lost. "Great job Kaito," I said to myself.</p><p> </p><p>I sat down leaning onto a tree and closing my eyes. I was tired and cold so I fell asleep quickly. But when I woke up the rain stopped and the tree was burned down. Did I burn it in my sleep? 'No you didn't. I did,' I know that voice. I stood up and looked around. I couldn't see anyone though. 'Aww, the little hothead can't find me' I growled at him."Show yourself!" I yelled. 'But why? I want to play hide and seek with you' he chuckled. I was getting annoyed. "Fine," I said. He started to laugh but that laugh faded which I assume means that he was already hiding.</p><p> </p><p>I looked behind every tree and stone but I couldn't find him. Where could he be? I stared to get frustrated. Then I saw a shadow that looked exactly like me appearing in front of me. 'Aww you couldn't find me' he said in a mocking tone. "How was I supposed to find you if you're a shadow? That's unfair!" I yelled at him. He just chuckled. "Now it's your turn hothead" I looked around but he was gone again. "1...2...3..." he was counting already. I ran deeper into the forest. I saw a cave and ran into it. I don't want to know what he does to me if he finds me.</p><p> </p><p>10 minutes fly by and he hasn't found me yet. Maybe he forgot about me. 'Found you!' I screeched out of shock. "Don't scare me like that!" I snapped at him. 'I win' the shadow said with a sinister grin on his face. It was creeping me out. "What do you want to do to me now?" I asked him trying to sound brave but failing miserably.</p><p> </p><p>To my surprise he smiled at me. 'I don't want to do anything to you. I just wanted to play hide and seek' he told me. Is he being serious? "O-oh o-k," I muttered. "I thought you were going to hurt me?" He laughed again. 'You are me. Why would I want to hurt myself?' He's got a point. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I asked him. 'I just feel like it,' he's definitely lying.</p><p> </p><p>"What am i going to do now?" he put a hand an my shoulder. 'You are going to destroy those fools.' he said with a cold voice. "What? W-why?" he lifted up my chin to look him right into his eyes. 'They are weak, pathetic peasants who are unworthy of the gift of living' I looked at him in shock. "I-What- no!" He looked at me with an angry expression. 'Fine. If you won't do it I will." He said, hitting me right into his stomach. I screamed in pain, curling up on the floor. The shadow then disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai?!" I heard someone yell. That's was the green ones voice. Lloyd... I think that was his name. He walked into the cave. "Kai!" He ran towards me. "What happened? And why are you coughing up blood?" Only now I realize that I was coughing up blood. I held me stomach and looked at the ground. Tears stared to form in my eyes. Slowly gliding down my cheeks. Memories stared to flood my mind. My head hurt so much. I noticed Lloyds yelling as I fell unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>'Have fun Kaito'</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd's POV:</p><p> </p><p>I was holding Kai in my arms as he fell unconscious. He was all pale and tears were streaming down his face. "Guys he's here!" I yell. When the others saw Kai the immediately started asking several questions. I told them that I didn't know the answer. Cole was carrying Kai back to the bounty. Wu and Dad were both already awaiting us. "What happened?" Wu asked a bit shocked. "We don't know we found him like this," I answered.</p><p> </p><p>Cole brought Kai into his room and laid him down on his bed. Zane nursed his wounds and gave him some medicine against the pain. "We still can't trust him." Dad said. "He betrayed us after all," I was looking at Kai and felt bad for him. I can understand why he betrayed us. Not that it was the right thing to do but who knows what Chen had promised him.</p><p> </p><p>"He doesn't remember us right? We can't punish him for something he doesn't know," I said. "Actually I do remember you all." Kai was awake. "Kai you're alright!" I hugged him tightly. "Ouch"</p><p>"Sorry" I laughed. "So you remember everything again all of a sudden?" My dad said suspicious of Kai.</p><p> </p><p>Kai just nodded. I think the others were kinda suspicious too. "What happened in that cave?" I asked. Kai curled his hands into fist. "I don't want to tell you...at least not now," he answered. Everyone was waking out of the room except for me and my dad. "Could you at least tell us?" I asked Kai. He was uncomfortable with this topic. "Ok fine.." Kai sat up. "When I was in that forest I heard a voice. It wanted to play hide and seek and won the first round. Then it was my turn to hide and I ran into that cave.</p><p> </p><p>Thenitcameinsmiledatmetoldmetodestroyyoubutididntwanttodothatbutitwantedmetobutirefusedagaimandthenitpunshedmeintomystomachandthendissapearedandthenyouwalkedin." The last part was way to fast. "What was the last part again?" I asked. "I just told you. It's not my fault you didn't listen."</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and walked out. He's hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is.</p><p> </p><p>0~0~0~0~0~0</p><p> </p><p>Kai's POV:</p><p> </p><p>I was laying on my bed when Lloyd came in. "I brought you some food." Lloyd said. He walked over to my bed and gave me a sandwich. "Thank you." Lloyd smiled at me. "No problem." He answered. As I was eating, Lloyd was staring at me. "Could you stop staring at me? It makes me uncomfortable." Lloyd nodded. "Yeah sure. Sorry." He apologized. He looked out of the window. I finished my plate and sat up.</p><p> </p><p>"Lloyd are you alright? You seem troubled." I asked Lloyd with a worried expression. Lloyd looked at me again. "I'm going to be honest with you Kai: You betrayed us. I'm sorry but we, no, I can't trust you yet." My expression turned into a hurt one.</p><p> </p><p>I felt Lloyd's gaze rest upon me. I know what I did was wrong but it felt so right. I thought out of everybody Lloyd was the one who would understand why I did this. But it's seems like he's just like everyone else. He sees the world as black and white. I let out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry. I know that's probably not going to fix everything I've done but I truly regret what I did. If I could I would reverse my actions but I can't."</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd didn't seem to care about what I said. "I know but we can't trust you and to be honest I don't want to trust you again. I think it would be the best if you would just leave the team and never come back..."</p><p> </p><p>"But we're best friends. Best friends don't abandon each other." I felt tears form in my eyes. Lloyd looked at me once more before walking towards the door. "Friends also don't betray each other." He said before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>After everything we've been through? Tears were streaming down my face. "You can't let that happen." The voice. He was now right in front of me. "I know I'm not stupid!" I yelled at him. "Don't yell at me or I'll have to hurt that pretty face of yours." "You know what? Just kill me already." He shook his head and let out a chuckle. "I've got enough blood on my hands already."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean by that?" I asked him. He chuckled again. "I'm future you. And believe it or not, I killed plenty of people." I looked at him in shock. "What?! Why?!" I felt fear building up inside me. "They were disobeying me. Disobedience must be punished." He answered bluntly. "But not with death! That's a horrible way to punish people!" I yelled at him in an angry tone.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not my fault I had to kill them. What am I supposed to do with useless servants?" I was on the edge of freaking out. "Luh-Lloyd-!" Future me immediately covered my mouth. "Don't you dare!"</p><p>"If you're so powerful why are you afraid?" I asked him with a smirk. His expression turned into an angry one. "I am not part of this time! If anyone else but you sees me I'll disappear!" He growled. "That doesn't sound so bad." I said.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you even here?" I asked him. "I'm here to help you." He answered. "Why?"</p><p>"I was banished into another realm and I want to stop that from happening." My eyes widened. "Another realm?!" He has to be kidding me! "Yes. But no one could banish such a powerful being like me for long. So I came back and conquered Ninjago." I rolled my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"T-They wouldn't do something like that..." I refused to believe that. He instantly disappeared when Cole entered the room. "Who are you talking to?" I turned my face to face him. "Myself." I wasn't even lying. "Could you please leave now?" He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"And why not?" I asked in an annoyed voice. "I heard your conversation with Lloyd." I looked away. "I'm still mad at you but I don't want you to leave the team." I looked back at him. "What?" "Even though you betrayed us you're still our brother." Cole smiled at me. I smiled back. "Thank you Cole."</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm afraid you can't do anything about it." I said, looking at the ground. "I will try to persuade Lloyd. But it is going to be hard. You really hurt him Kai." I nodded. "Believe me I know..." Cole then walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later</p><p> </p><p>Cole's POV:</p><p> </p><p>I tried to persuade Lloyd to let Kai stay but he refused to listen to me. Even the others were on Lloyd's side. I walked to Kai's room when I heard him speaking to someone again. But when I opened the door Kai was alone. "Cole? What are you doing here?" Kai asked me. "We Are leaving. I don't want to stay with people who want to get rid of their own friend." I said and walked over to Kai. Kai stood up but immediately fell over. I caught him right in time.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you again." Kai said. "You're still weak. We should hurry before the others see us. We don't want a fight." I helped Kai up and put my arm around his waist for support.</p><p> </p><p>We walked out of his room and got away as fast as possible. Luckily no one saw us. When we were away far enough, I put Kai on the ground. He leaned against the tree behind him. "What about you Cole? You're going to be labeled a traitor just like me." I looked at Kai. "Rather be a traitor than fighting for the wrong people." I said. Kai smiled at me.</p><p> </p><p>I dee hours go by and Kai fell asleep. We made a little campfire so we won't freeze at night. I hope the others don't find us here. Kai is still injured and not ready for a fight. And I don't know if he's recovered enough to walk or run already.</p><p> </p><p>I looked up at the sky. It was full moon. Trillions of stars were lighting up the sky. I heard a groan and looked over too Kai. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "For how long have I been asleep?" He asked me. "Only a few hours." I answered. I looked back at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Kai was staring at the fire. "What if they find us? I don't want you to get punished for my crimes." Kai mumbled. "Like I said Kai, I don't care what happens to me. I know what I am doing is right and I don't need anyone else's opinion."</p><p> </p><p>Then we heard a crackle.</p><p> </p><p>0~0~0~0~0~0</p><p> </p><p>Kai's POV:</p><p> </p><p>We heard a crackle. We both got into fighting stances but I immediately fell to the ground with a groan. I was still to weak to fight. "Stay here and I'll find out what that was," Cole said and I nodded. I didn't want to argue with him. After Cole left, the forest it was getting quiet. Too quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Just kidding. A bird was chirping and purposely annoying me. "Could you shut up?" the bird chirped even louder. "Ey! Don't talk back to me!". Then the bird attacked me. "So you wanna fight huh? Fine!" I tried to catch the bird but with every try my pain grew stronger. In the end I had to stop and the bird flew away.</p><p> </p><p>"Cole's been gone for a while..." I said to myself. I was getting worried. "I should go and look if he's alright." I grabbed a big stick and used it as support. I was walking deeper into the forest when it suddenly started to rain. "Great! Cole where are you!" I yelled. I got no answer.</p><p> </p><p>I heard singing. I ran towards the noise and saw a village. People were singing and some were dancing around a fire. It's seems like they're celebrating. "Cole!" Cole sat on a log bench and looked over to me. "Oh Kai...hehe sorry I forgot about you," He said between awkward laughs. I gave him the are-you-kidding-me look.</p><p> </p><p>"We are on the run Cole. We can't stay here," I said warned him. "I know I know. Let's go then," He whined and stood up. "What are you planning to do now? Run away forever?" He asked me. "No I was thinking of something way better," I chuckled. Cole became uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"And what will that be?" He asked. "Revenge," I responded. His eyes widened. "Revenge is not the ninja way!" He replied in an angry tone. "I am no ninja," I mumbled. "You don't even know what I am planning!" I told him. "I don't need to know! I won't help you!" He announced. "Fine," I said and turned around. "Now you're just going to leave?" He was obviously annoyed. "Yeah. You're a ninja so technically my enemy," I answered and left.</p><p> </p><p>Cole's POV:</p><p> </p><p>I can't believe Kai just left me here! And I can't go back to the others either. I guess I'll go back to that village? But in which direction is it? I looked around but all I could see were trees and bushes. "Cole?" I heard a familiar voice say. "L-Lloyd?! How did you find me?" I stuttered. "We had a little help. Where's Kai?" He asked. "He left a few minutes ago," I replied. "He's seeking revenge," I added.</p><p> </p><p>"So he still is evil? I had a feeling," Lloyd said. The others joined us too. "Why did you help Kai?" Jay asked me. "I didn't want you to get rid of him. I felt pity," I looked down in shame. "It's not your fault Cole. Kai played us all with his mind games," Lloyd assured me. "Where did he go?" Lloyd asked. "He went east," I told him. "Great. We'll follow him," Lloyd said and we went after him.</p><p> </p><p>We walked for a few hours and Jay was starting to whine. I told him to shut up but it only made his whines worse. The others except Lloyd were all looking at me with disappointment. "There!" Lloyd exclaimed. He found a red piece of cloth on the ground. "That must be Kai's!" Nya said. "I sense that he's not far," Zane told us.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kai's POV:</p><p> </p><p>"I hate you!" I yelled at him. "I was finally back with my friends and you need to ruin everything!" he just chuckled. "Oh please, they don't even care for you anyway-" he started but I interrupted him. "Nuh-uh! I won't fall for that Mister!" I spat at him.</p><p>"Fine. I knew that it wouldn't work. But listen kid:</p><p>I am you. I know what they will do and I know the pain you will feel. All I'm trying is to help you," he lectured me.</p><p> </p><p>"Why should I believe you huh?! Maybe you're just trying to fool me!" I yelled at him. His anger grow. He looked at me with pure hatred filling his eyes. "God I forgot how annoying I was. Seems like you want it the hard way," he said and everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>When I woke up he was still standing there. "What did you do?" I asked. He had a sinister smile on his face. "I did nothing," he said innocently. I knew that he was lying. "What. Did. You. Do?" I demanded. Suddenly my head started to ache. He walked towards me. "They betrayed you," he said. "What..?" I was trembling. "They left you," he continued. "D-Did they?" I mumbled. "They're not your friends,"</p><p>"B-but," I stuttered. "They're your enemies now,"</p><p>"Yes they are," was all that came out of my mouth before I lost consciousness again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lloyd's POV:</p><p> </p><p>"There's Kai! He's laying on the ground!" Nya exclaimed. We all ran towards him. "He doesn't look good," I said. "Why is Kai always hurt when we find him?" Jay asked. "I don't know but it's weird," I told him. "This can't be some coincidence," I added. "Zane could you check on him?" I asked and Zane nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"There's some strange energy coming from him," Zane said. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "My sensors can't identify this source of energy," Zane explained. Suddenly Kai woke up and attacked us. "Woah! What's gotten into you?!" Jay yelled. Kai ignored him and kept attacking us. His eyes filled with anger and hatred. "That's not Kai," I heard Cole mumble.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai please calm down-," I started but Kai knocked me to the ground. The others were holding Kai in place and Zane helped me up. Kai was struggling hard. "Let go of me!" He roared. He ignited himself and the others let go instantly. He then glared at me and ran away. "We need to save him from whatever is possessing him," I told the others.</p><p> </p><p>0~0~0~0~0~0</p><p> </p><p>Jay's POV:</p><p> </p><p>I know that this is definitely not Kai. He didn't act like Kai at all. He was using all his anger to attack us. Kai usually fights a lot more aggressive than we do but this was crazy! Every time we find Kai he's all messed up. I really hope he's ok.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cole's POV:</p><p> </p><p>So I didn't fall for Kai's mind games. I mean that's kinda good. I guess. But Kai has been acting weird since he left Chen. But Chen can't be the responsible person for this. He's not smart enough. I really want to know who's controlling Kai.</p><p> </p><p>Nya's POV:</p><p> </p><p>I hope my brother is alright. I'm really worried about him. He's the only family I have left I can't loose him! I will break his captors bones when I find him! No one hurts my big brother other than me!</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd's POV:</p><p> </p><p>I'm worried that Kai may be hurt. He's or maybe was... my best friend and him getting hurt because I was a bad friend isn't fair. I will do everything I can to get him back. And the ones who's been hurting him will pay for their crimes.</p><p> </p><p>Zane's POV:</p><p> </p><p>Kai's being manipulated by something and I'm going to find who it is. He's one of my friends and friends help each other. I felt a dark aura surrounding him earlier. Maybe it has something to do with his behavior.</p><p> </p><p>Evil? Kai's POV:</p><p> </p><p>I finally got younger me to see the truth. I may or may have not manipulated his mind to make him believe everything I say but who cares? I don't and I'm sure he doesn't mind either. I've already made a plan to defeat those pests. Man I hate them so much. Why can't they just surrender like their future-selves did? I guess we were all not that smart when we were younger.</p><p> </p><p>I still don't know why they betrayed me. I never did anything wrong. It all began when Lloyd told me that I was a selfish idiot. I got mad and we had a fight. A real fight. He totally overreacted. Everyone was blaming me afterwards and I left the team out of rage. I regretted it later but then I met some strange man. He gave me a book and disappeared. I learned dark magic from it and perfected it.</p><p> </p><p>Soon I became powerful enough to get revenge. We had many fights. I fell into lava at the Torchfire Mountain at my and Lloyd's last battle. I survived. I swore to get my revenge but things got difficult.</p><p> </p><p>First my wife dies giving birth to my son. Then me son betrays me and then I fall into a portal to the past. If Lloyd had a brain none of this would've happened.</p><p> </p><p>But if I can prevent myself from falling inside a Vulcano and getting betrayed I could actually win. Not that I could now but it would make it a lot easier for me. Younger me walked in the room. "So what is your plan?" He asked. "Are we going to fight them?"</p><p>"No. Fighting them would increase the chance of getting defeated. We're going to make them fight instead," I told him. "What do you mean?" Younger men was confused.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a lot easier and funnier to make them destroy themselves. Trust me, I've done that before," I assured him. He just nodded. I explained the plan to him and told him what to do. "As soon as I go back they will capture me immediately," He said. "Not if you stop then first," I responded. "What?" I chuckled. "Play the victim," I explained to him. "The will feel pity and you'll get close enough to hurt them. Do the same thing Lloyd did when he moved in on the bounty. Make them mad at each other," I told him with an evil smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay but how am I going to do that? They've become closer," He said. "Then rip them apart again," was all I said before I left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jay's POV:</p><p> </p><p>We were back at the bounty. Everything changed since Kai left. No one talks to each other nor does anyone leave their rooms. It's the same feeling we had when Zane disappeared. We don't feel complete. Yes, Kai can be a jerk sometimes but he's still our brother and we care for him.</p><p> </p><p>Especially Lloyd. He's become very different lately. He and Kai were very close. We all decided to meet in the living room. Lloyd wanted a team meeting. "I know we've been very distant lately but we can't forget that Kai needs us," He said. "Ninjas! There's been an attack on a village nearby!" We all jumped out of our seats and left the bounty to see what was going on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When we arrived at the village there was only one person. Kai. He didn't attack the village though. He was threatening the people. "K-Kai?" Lloyd said and Kai turned around to face us. "Oh hey guys," He smiled. "What are you doing here?" Nya asked him. "Just looking around," He answered.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems to me as you're threatening the people!" I exclaimed. He chuckled. "How come?" He asked. "You attacked us and ran away and now you're here pointing at villagers with your hand ignited!" Cole said. Kai put out his fire. "It wasn't my fault! Something was controlling me!" He told us. "Like we would believe you!" I said, angry. "It's fine if you don't believe me. I can understand that. Why would anyone trust me?" He sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Lloyd wondered. "I mean, I've always been traitorous, haven't I?" He said in a sad tone. "Huh?" I didn't understand. "It's fine I understand. You think I'm evil," He sobbed. "N-No Kai we don't!" Nya exclaimed. "You're our friend we would never think that way!" Zane assured him. "No, no it's fine. Just leave me here," Kai sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>"It's one of you're mind games again, isn't it?" Cole growled. Kai gave him a look of confusion. "W-what do you mean?" He asked. "You don't remember the things you did?" Lloyd asked Kai. He shook his head. "So someone was controlling you!" Nya cheered. We all looked at her. "It's good that he's not evil!" She told us. I shrugged and looked back to Kai.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you should come back to the bounty with us," Lloyd said. "We'll explain it there," He added. Back at the bounty we told Kai everything he needs to know. He looked at us in shock and sadness. "I attacked you? I'm so so so sorry guys I swear I didn't want to," He told us. "It's fine Kai. Do you know who controlled you?" Lloyd asked. "All I remember is that he was dark and very abusive," He replied.</p><p> </p><p>"That's probably the reason why you were always hurt," Zane said. "I think you should rest Kai. It's been a long day," Kai smiled at us and went to his room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lloyd's POV:</p><p> </p><p>I went to Kai's room to see how he's doing when I suddenly heard him talking to someone. "Can you leave now please?" I heard Kai ask. "Fine but don't mess up," a voice that almost sounded like Kai's said.</p><p>I walked into the room. "Don't tell me you fooled us again," I growled at him. "What do you mean?" He asked between awkward laughs. "You talked to someone!" I yelled at him. "With myself. I'm weird ya know?" He responded.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen Lloyd, I know what you all think of me," he said. "What?" I asked. "You think I'm have a cold heart and that's what everyone expects from me" He started "But it's all show. Face it you used me," he claimed. "No!" I said. "Was I just a toy to you? A toy to play with? And when I got boring you tossed me away, right?" He hissed. "What are you taking about Kai?" I defended.</p><p> </p><p>"I truly cared, maybe I was the fool," he muttered under his breath. "Kai you're my friend I would never try to hurt you!" I reminded him. "You know, sometimes people forget I'm human too," he continued "This is all just in self defense," he sobbed. "I just don't want to get hurt again," he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Kai..." I spoke. I put a hand on his shoulder. I-I'm sorry..." I apologized. "No it's fine Lloyd. It wasn't your fault it was mine," Kai sobbed. "Can you leave me alone please?" He requested. I nodded and left the room to give Kai some space.</p><p> </p><p>I should tell the other about this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>